The Third Brother
by ILovetheTalkingClock
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman become adoptive brothers of the Devil's son after Elder Kettle reports the Devil abusing him. (Crossover with Bendy and the Ink Machine.)
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

It was 7:48 PM on the 27th of February. It was a year since twin brothers Cuphead and Mugman defeated the Devil. They were playing indoors when their grandfather Elder Kettle came back from something he said was very important with a bundle in his arms. "Boys, I have something to tell you." They stopped what they were doing and sat down.

"Recently, I reported a father for his abusive behavior, and I have proudly won custody over his young son. Now, you might be surprised when you see the child, because this father was an old enemy of yours." He gave the bundle to the boys, into Cuphead's arms. Sure enough, their eyes have met the sight of what was a smiling black and white baby demon in the bundle. "This was the Devil's son?! I don't know if I wanna do this… he could grow to be just like his father…" Cuphead frowned. Mugman however didn't care. "We could raise him! He could be our third brother! Is he gonna stay with us?" Mugman smiled.

"Of course he is!" Elder Kettle chuckled. "But remember boys. A baby brother is a big responsibility. I want to make sure we can give this child the care that the Devil never gave him." Cuphead, changing his opinion about the baby, asked a question. "Does he have a name yet?" Elder Kettle responded, "Yes. The Devil called him by the name of Lucifer, but I'm leaving you the choice to call him by any name you like." Cuphead and Mugman thought of a sweeter name for the child.

"Fuzzy?"

"Nah, he doesn't have that much fur..."

"Cuddles?

"Maybe a bit too sweet."

"Twisty?"

"Leaves a bat taste of licorice in my mouth… how about Stretchy?"

"Probably not, but let's think of something similar…"

The two brothers thought and thought… then they thought of the perfect one: "Bendy." They said in unison. "We're calling him Bendy."

"That is a wonderful name." Elder Kettle nodded his head as the young demon smiled in Cuphead's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Cups and a Demon

"C-Cuuuueaaaadd!"

Bendy, who was now just two years old, wailed for his older brother at about 5:29 AM. Cuphead and Mugman heard his wails and woke up groggily. "The little guy obviously wants you…" "I know.." Cuphead sighed as he got to Bendy's bedroom and picked the still crying demon up out of his crib. Holding the young one in his arms, he asked him, "What's wrong, little bro?" Bendy sobbed, "I-I hadda bad dream! Old daddy… he took me back!" Knowing who Bendy was referring to, Cuphead held him close. "Ssshh…. Don't worry, big bro's got you… You're going to be alright… We'll protect you. Brothers stick together..." When Cuphead saw Bendy for the very first time, he wasn't sure he would like his presence, but now he's grown just as fond of him as Mugman is. He and Mugman truly loved Bendy as a brother.

It took an hour, but Bendy finally completely calmed down. Mugman and Elder Kettle came down to start the day, happy that Cuphead and Bendy were getting along. Bendy was fed oatmeal for the day's breakfast. Mugman had learned how to spoonfeed Bendy, which he was having fun with, though it sometimes resulted in quite a mess. It was hard work for Cuphead, Mugman, and even Elder Kettle to take care of Bendy, but they still loved him so. When Bendy was done with his breakfast, Mugman got him out of his chair and turned on the phonograph to entertain the little demon. Bendy smiled at the music.

Later on, Cuphead prepared the bathtub for Bendy. He called out, "Bendy! Time for your bath!" He went down where the little demon could not be found. "Mugman, have you seen Bendy?" Mugman responded, "He was sitting on my lap, but maybe you shouldn't have said it was bathtime for him…" Cuphead smacked his face. Bendy hated baths, so Cuphead probably should've known better. He went off to find his baby brother. To his horror, he couldn't find Bendy in the cupboards, he couldn't find him under the couches or beds, not even in the closets! (Though Bendy was scared of the closets.) Cuphead fell to the ground out of self-loathing. What was Elder Kettle gonna say to him when he gets home? "I'm the worst big brother ever…"

"No you're not."

Cuphead knew that voice! He turned around and got back in the bathroom, and much to his surprise, Bendy was in the bathtub! No fussing, no screaming, he was in there and was calm about it. "Bendy! I thought you hated baths?" Cuphead asked. "Not anymore." Bendy replied with a simple smile. Relieved, Cuphead managed to clean Bendy successfully for the next minutes. He got soap on him, washed his face, and dried him up with his towel. After dinner, Bendy was told a story about a mouse who saved his girlfriend from a big, mean cat. "Time for bed, little bro." Mugman told Bendy as he placed him in his crib. "Noooo…. Not tired…" Bendy lied. He was scared to have another nightmare. But Mugman knew what to do. He turned on a small music box, which played soothing music. In his crib, Bendy's eyes lowered as he managed to doze off. Thankfully, he had no nightmares that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Seven years have passed, and Bendy was now as old as his brothers were when they first met him. His brothers were now 16 years old, but they still played with him. In fact, they were just now playing tag outside their house. Sadly, during the growing years, Elder Kettle had moved on, and the brothers had their mourning. But the brothers were happy today, all they were busy with was that Bendy was it. But their happiness faded when they noticed an old enemy near their yard. Bendy's eyes widened when he saw the horned figure and held tight onto Cuphead.

Sure enough, it was the Devil. He had a grin on his face, and it wasn't a genuinely happy one. It was the evil-looking grin that he genuinely wore. On another note, demons remembered everything from their past all the way to birth, so Bendy immediately recognized him as his biological father. And he remembered all the abuse the Devil gave him, so he clutched Cuphead pretty tight. Cuphead meanwhile had a defensive look on his face, glaring at the Devil. They all knew what, or rather, who he was here for. "Give me the boy."

Mugman got in front of Cuphead and Bendy, "You can't have him back, Devil! He's in our custody!" Devil hissed, "You're wrong. He was in your grandfather's custody. Now that the boiled water man is dead, that brat is mine now!" Upon hearing this, Bendy buried his face deep into Cuphead's chest. He got to know Elder Kettle the least, and he wasn't really over his death that much. Bendy was sobbing loudly. This pissed the two even more now. "We defeated you once! We can do it again!" The Devil scoffed, "You haven't fought anyone in seven years, you most likely have forgotten your fighting abilities. Now, Lucifer, come to me. Come to your father…" Bendy hadn't been referred as his real name for a while, but the memory of it was still in his head with all of the others.

And the memories of that name also reminded him of the times he'd been beaten up by something who didn't deserve to be called his father. After a couple of seconds, Bendy got out of Cuphead's grasp and walked up to the Devil. His older brothers gasped… Bendy's forehead was starting to drip with ink. A sign his demonhood was coming up to him. The cups looked at each other in worry and fear. The demon looked at the Devil… and he let out an ear-piercing roar. One loud enough to make any glass in Inkwell Isle explode. And it went like this:

" **MY NAME IS BENDY!"**

The Devil froze. He was about to move when the younger demon lunged at him. Surprisingly, the Devil was little to no match as he was beaten, slashed, and bitten to a near-bloody pulp by what was once called his son. Just when Bendy could strike a final blow, the Devil picked up all his strength to… get up and run away, screaming. "YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" He cried as he ran back off to his place. The cups stared at Bendy, eyes wide as plates. "Bendy…" The demon regained his mind when he heard and frantically cried, "Guys! I'm sorry! I didn't-" But he was interrupted by Cuphead; "That was awesome!" Mugman agreed. In fact, everyone on Inkwell Isle heard about the whole thing.

Before what happened, a lot of the toons on Inkwell Isle avoided Bendy as best as possible no matter how nice he acted to them, fearing he could be like his father. However, after Bendy beat up the Devil himself, everyone knew that he wasn't going to be like that at all. They all congratulated him for his no-holds-barred beatdown!

And all three brothers were very proud and happy after that.


	4. Chapter 4: All Grown Up

Ten years after that incident, the brothers were now adults. But they still lived with one another, and they were happier than ever. They had physical differences now, but you could still tell who they were.

Cuphead wore a red hoodie with longer red pants, and had a slight scruff forming on his chin. Mugman wore matching clothes, though they were blue and his face was clean of facial hair. Bendy wore nothing but a green ribbon around his neck which was reminiscent of the green bow tie he wore when he was nine years old, and ink now entirely covered his eyes, though he could still see.

"Puberty's hit ya like a truck." Cuphead would joke. Bendy just grinned hearing that, taking it lightly. They boys would go out to get some snacks or buy some stuff, and they managed to make it fun. During the years, Bendy managed to befriend a nice (if not a bit rude) wolf. He also got himself a girlfriend. An angel, to be exact. She went by the name of Alice, and while the other toons found it strange for a demon and angel to be in love at first, they soon completely accepted their relationship.

Cuphead and Mugman, meanwhile, decided to stay single for a bit longer, and Bendy and Alice were completely okay with that. Bendy and Alice decided not to marry until they were ready, as he didn't want to leave his brothers until he was a bit older. The brothers often told fun stories to one another, and still played games at times. Their bond was still strong.

While the Devil no longer bothered them, Bendy still would sometimes have bad nightmares about him. This would result in him waking up, getting a comfort snack (soup specifically), and trying to go back to sleep, or of the dream was really bad, he would start sobbing, staying in his bed. Cuphead or Mugman would hear his sobs and go to his room and comfort him, just like the past years. They understood his pain, so they weren't bothered by him at all.

For years to come, they were indeed truly brothers. All three of them.

The End


End file.
